


Weak

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper trying not to let mean comments affect her.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

They don’t think I hear them, but I do. I hear when they say I’m weak. I hear they call me just a pretty face. I know that they judge my beauty on a scale of one to ten. I smile and I laugh off the comments, but it’s so hard sometimes.   
   
There are times that I want to punch them in the face and prove that I am not weak. I’m more than my looks. I’m Piper Mclean. One of the seven chosen demigods. Punching people in the face would get me nowhere though. So, I’ll remain quiet and hold my head up high.   
   
But one day they’ll see that I’m not weak.


End file.
